Let you go
by ineedtogetalife
Summary: *Contains spoilers for 9x23* It's been months since Sam's seen his big brother. Question is: can he get him back?


**Let you go  
>Rating: T (just to be safe)<br>Warnings: Mentions of violence, nothing too graphic though  
>Author's note: So... this happened. This was basically the product of a conversation between me and my friend about what we want to happen in s10. It may not be any good, and there may be loads of spelling mistakes, but I tried :3 enjoy.<strong> 

Sam had never prayed so hard in his life.

It was no secret that the youngest Winchester had been the most religious growing up; out of the 3 of them, Sam was the one who listened the most intently to Pastor Jim's sermons, was the one who believed that God and his garrison of angels were guiding humanity. It was what helped keep the nightmares at bay, when he was left alone in a lonely motel room in the middle of who-knows-where whilst his father and brother were hunting for god-knows-what.

The thought that someone was looking out for what little remained of his family helped him sleep.

It was also no secret that he had felt so upset when he learned that the angels were a bunch of assholes, and that god simply didn't give a fuck. He'd felt so betrayed, knowing that the people he'd put so much damn faith in didn't care. So scared, knowing that now there really was _nothing_ keeping the Winchesters safe from harm. So angry, that he'd spent so much time praying for no good reason.

But right now? Sam was not only praying to God, but any deity that was willing to listen. Because this was it. This was what months of hard work and research had built up to. Months of frantically searching across the country. Months of blood, sweat and tears. This was it.

This was the day Dean Winchester would be saved.

_***Page Break***_

Finding Cain hadn't been tricky. Talking to him on the other hand? Now THAT had been a huge pain in the ass.

The first murderer hadn't bothered moving since the last visit he'd received, nor had he placed any sigils around his farm. Not because he was stupid,-far from it- he just hadn't imagined that another hunter would be foolish enough to seek him out.

Enter Samuel Winchester.

Ain had opened his door, and simply given a long-suffering sigh at the man who was on his doorstep, wearing a look of determination, anger and sheer desperation. There was no question of who this boy was related to.

Leaving the door open in invitation, Cain turned around and walked into his kitchen, not doubting that his company would follow.

"Close the door behind you Sam, there's a chill."

As he sat down, he heard the door click shut, followed by purposeful strides until both demon and hunter were in the room. There was a beat of silence, as both men took in the other, evaluating the level of danger presented, sizing each other up. Sam opened his mouth to speak, but was beaten to the punch.

"Remarkable."

Sam had been expecting several things. That was not one of them.

"You're either incredibly stupid or stupidly brave. Not sure which." Another sigh "Either way, I won't pretend that this is a surprise. Honestly, I've been expecting you for quite some time. This is about your sibling, no doubt."

Sam steeled himself against the feelings of heartache that flooded him at the mention of Dean. He had to _suck it up_, he told himself. _You have questions, he has answers. _Taking a breath to calm himself, he looked the creature in the eye. "I want a cure."

"Straight to business with you isn't it?" Cain said with a gleam in his eye.

"Shut it. You know exactly why I'm here. That damn mark has turned my brother into a monster, and you're going to tell me how to get him back, because demon or not, I am not in the mood for playing games!" Sam stated, his voice getting steadily louder the more he spoke. "Far as I'm concerned, you got him into this mess. So, you're the one who's going to fix him, or so help me I'll-"

"You'll what?" Cain demanded, keeping his voice quiet, but just as menacing "You are tiny. A scared little boy crying with no one else to turn to. Why on earth would I be afraid of you?" he questioned, with genuine curiosity.

"You took my big brother from me, in more ways than one" the younger said, a fire now igniting in his own hazel eyes "You took the thing that means the most to me, and changed him into one of you. Trust me when I say, until he is safe by my side, you have EVERY reason to be afraid of me."

Any lesser demon would've smoked out of his vessel in fright, but Cain merely leaned back into his wooden chair and studied the Winchester once more. There was another pause, before he spoke again, something close to pride in his voice. "Stupidly brave." Cain watched, as Sam stood looking him in the eye, trying to reel his emotions back in an attempt to gain control**.**

In another life, the kid would've made a great actor.

"Look, I tried to warn your brother of the consequences, but he wouldn't listen. No one, no matter their strength or will, can resist the effects of the mark. Believe me…" he trailed off, feeling a surge of emotion, remembering what the blade had cost him. "Now that he has the blade, Dean is becoming a fully-fledged knight, and there isn't anything you can do."

Sam winced internally, knowing full well what Dean had turned into. The confirmation that the man who had raised him was something that hunters wouldn't think twice before killing made him feel physically ill, and the thought that there was _nothing_ that he could do…  
>No.<br>There HAD to be something.  
>ANYTHING!<p>

Sam was about to protest, saying that Cain had to be lying, that there was always a way, that he didn't believe him, when once again, he was beaten to the punch.

"Hold it kid, I said that there was nothing that **you** could do."

*****_**Page Break***_

The shriek of a nearby crow brought him back to the present.

Cain had gone on to tell him that restoring Dean would be slightly different than a run-of-the-mill demon. The pure-blood injections were the same, but as well as that, Dean had to remember who he was, and had to **want** the mark to disappear. The only catch being that Sam couldn't be present. He'd been warned that the mark was still out for blood, but more specifically **his. **The second Dean saw him, the first blade would've been imbedded in his chest faster than he could blink.

"_His soul hasn't been changed, just clouded by hell. If you can remind him of who he is, then you can break the bond and get him back."_

Convincing Castiel to help hadn't been hard. Ever since Metatron had killed his brother, the angel had been by Sam's side constantly, helping him track Dean down, whilst keeping an eye on Sam, making sure he looked after himself, and didn't do anything stupid.  
>They had prepared the 8 syringes of Sam's blood, and had settled on a meeting place in case something went wrong. Before Cas had left, Sam had handed him something, and told him to use it to convince Dean to return. Cas had looked at Sam with understanding, and had given him a sad smile before vanishing.<p>

That had been 10 hours ago.

Sam was now sitting with his head tucked into his knees besides the Impala, on some nameless dirt road, a thousand scenarios running through his head.  
><em>What's going on? Is Cas okay? Is Dean okay? Did it work?<em>

He knew from his first attempt on the king of hell that it took 8 hours for the spell to work, but that left 2 unaccounted for. He knew that Cas would have to capture and restrain Dean first, cure him, then set about trying to destroy the mark. _Anything could've happened, what if…_

"Sam."

The familiar monotone snapped him out of his reverie. His head shot up to meet the tired eyes of Castiel. Tired, but alive. With butterflies in his stomach, he stood, his eyes never leaving his companions until he was at his full height in front of the passenger's door. He wasted no time, he'd been sitting worrying for _far_ too long. "Well? What happened? Where's Dean? Is he okay? Are you…?"

"Sam!" Cas interrupted the onslaught of questions long enough to get a word in. "Allowing a small smile to grace his face, he looked the younger hunter in the eye and said "Ask him yourself." Sensing the confusion, his gaze shifted to the trunk of the car.

Sam frowned, and turned his head, wondering what on earth Cas was talking about, when he suddenly felt the air evacuate his lungs.

For there, standing beside the Impala, was the man he never thought he'd see again. There was Dean.

For a moment, nothing happened. Sam continued to stare, not daring to believe what he was seeing. It wasn't until he noticed the amulet hanging around his brother's neck that he allowed himself to hope. "Dean?" he asked, in a quiet, hesitant voice, not daring to believe that this was his imagination.

Dean stared at his younger sibling, giving nothing away. That is, until he opened his arms, and began to grin the smile that had always been reserved for his kid. The smile that meant he was proud. The smile that meant he loved him. The smile that meant Sam. "Heyya Sammy."

That did it.

As if someone had flipped a switch, Sam was beaming, knowing that no demon was able to fake the sheer amount of _Dean _that his brother's expression held. "Dean!" he cried, relief and joy flooding his voice. He didn't realise he was moving until he collided with his elder brother in the biggest hug that either of them could remember. He felt two strong arms encircle his back, holding him just as tight. Dean tucked Sam's head under his chin, and placing a hand on the back of his neck in that old, familiar gesture of comfort. His eyes looked up at met Cas', and the tried his best to convey the gratitude that he knew words would never do justice. When the angel nodded and vanished in a ruffle of feathers, Dean knew the message had been received.

Feeling water begin to soak his shirt, he gently pushed Sam back, and just looked at him, not bothering to wipe the tear tracks from his own face. Both boys were still smiling, both drinking in the sight of the other. Dean cupped Sam's face in his hand, and used his thumbs to gently wipe some of the tears away, before pulling his forehead down and planting a small yet firm kiss to his brother's temple.

"It's okay Sammy" he whispered, tugging his baby brother into another readily returned embrace and closing his eyes, "I'm here, we're okay."

Any other time, he'd never dream of committing such a chick flick. But after everything they'd both been through, Dean knew that they both needed this, and that they would both continue to need this for a little while longer.

He wasn't planning on letting Sam out of his sight, and from the way he was being clung to, he knew that his brother agreed.

**The End**

**Thanks for reading :) This is my first story, so if it sucked, then let me know (if it didn't suck, please also let me know). I mentioned that my friend helped me write this, so go check out her Tumblr consultingladyhermissofgalifrey cause she's awesome. Anyway, thanks again for reading. Bye**


End file.
